Beauty and she still is
by aurora.rosena
Summary: [ BANG CHAN x YOU ] Terlepas dari kehidupan trainee yang memang sulit dan menyakitkan, mungkin kau akan bertahan sampai kau menjadi bintang jika tidak ada yang menyingkirkan kerja kerasmu. Mimpimu kandas, cita-citamu hangus, semua itu terjadi karena perbuatan sosok yang pernah kau cintai, Bang Chan.
1. Reuninon of Nightmare

**Beauty and still is.**

Author: forbangnaldo

Cast: Bang Chan, Kang Miyeon (OC / as you), Stray Kids

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is written originally by and has no association with the real cast(s).

3rd Point of View

―――――――――――――――――――

―――――――――――――――――――

Menjadi seorang trainee dari sebuah perusahaan dunia hiburan yang besar merupakan sebuah terjangan yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidup seorang wanita muda bernama Kang Miyeon. Wanita itu dapat mengingat dengan jelas semua jerih payah dan satu per satu bulir keringat yang ia tumpahkan ketika ia masih menjadi seorang trainee di JYP Entertainment, satu dari tiga agensi besar di industri hiburan tanah air Korea Selatan.

Dibandingkan dengan sebuah pengalaman, masa lalunya sebagai seorang trainee malah menjadi sebuah tamparan besar bagi Miyeon. Sebuah jalan yang ia kira akan membawanya mencapai mimpi menjadi seorang penyanyi yang sukses malah meninggalkan luka dan pilu. Sejuta cara sudah Miyeon lakukan sebagai usahanya untuk melupakan pengalaman buruk yang terjadi kepadanya selama ia masih menjadi trainee di JYP, tapi hal itu terlalu menyengat sehingga sulit baginya untuk meninggalkan masa lalu.

 _"Aku akan berada di atas langit, dan kau akan tetap berada di atas tanah. Dengan begitu, kita tidak akan bertemu. Seandainya kita bertemu lagi, aku akan kembali melemparmu jatuh ke bawah."_

Sebuah mimpi buruk.

Gadis berumur dua puluh satu tahun itu pun kini memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Setidaknya, jika Miyeon tidak bisa meraih cita-cita menjadi seorang penyanyi, ia bisa melakukan hal bermanfaat lainnya dengan takaran pendidikan yang cukup.

"Woah~ lihat mereka! Menakjubkan sekali. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa terlihat setampan itu di atas panggung meski mereka sedang kelelahan sekalipun." Komentar salah satu dari kerabat Miyeon .

Kantin kampus menjadi riuh ketika televisi menampilkan sebuah penampilan panggung dari salah satu boygroup yang terkenal di kalangan anak muda masa kini. Tak ingin merasa terlewatkan, Miyeon pun menopang kepalanya dengan lengan seraya menatap ke arah televisi yang memang sengaja dipasang sebagai hiburan bagi para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kampus tersebut.

Ada wajah-wajah yang dikenal oleh Miyeon dari boygroup yang sedang ditontonnya melalui televisi. Sudut bibirmu terangkat, menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang sederhana.

"Eh― Bang Chan itu ketuanya, ya? Kudengar dia punya sifat yang angkuh kepada anggotanya tapi sangat baik kepada fans?" Tanya yang lainnya. Diam-diam Miyeon membuka telinganya dengan lebar, menyimak ke mana pembicaraan itu akan pergi, tapi ia pura-pura diam di tempatnya seakan ia tidak tertarik dengan semua pembicaraan itu.

"Tapi meskipun begitu, nampaknya Bang Chan adalah seorang ketua yang luar biasa karena bisa membawa Stray Kids sampai ke titik kesuksesan sekarang, bukan?"

"Mungkin karena dia adalah putra dari pemegang saham terbesar JYP, makanya dia bisa bertindak semena-mena. Tapi toh buktinya dia juga menggiring Stray Kids menjadi besar seperti ini."

"Biar pun dia egois dan angkuh, tapi ketampanannya itu sungguh menutupi segalanya."

Tidak ada sedikit pun komentar dari bibir Miyeon. Ia hanya menikmati suasana kantin yang kini sedang ramai, sekaligus juga tidak sabar untuk pulang setelah kelas selanjutnya beres nanti. Seoul hari ini sangat cerah dan hangat, Miyeon ingin menghabiskan harinya yang hangat untuk berjalan-jalan sedikit di daerah Gangnam untuk berbelanja.

"Miyeon-ie," salah satu dari temannya tiba-tiba bersandar manja di bahu Miyeon, membuat Miyeon membuka kedua kelopak matanya begitu lebar, "kau kok diam saja sih dari tadi? Lagi sakit?"

"Uh, tidak kok. Aku hanya sedang menonton saja." Jawabnya. "Ayo cepat selesaikan makannya! Kita kan ada kelas sebentar lagi."

"Nanti dong, Miyeon. Kita kan sedang menikmati penampilan Stray Kids oppa di sini."

"Ih, oppa. Kebanyakan anggotanya masih seumuran dengan kita, kok." Kata Miyeon mengejek, tidak lupa dengan sebuah kekehan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Oh! Kau tahu tentang mereka?" Salah satu dari temannya terkejut.

Nyaris saja Miyeon kehilangan kendali, padahal selama ini ia berusaha untuk tidak mengembalikan masa lalunya yang kelam dengan memamerkan bahwa ia adalah mantan dari trainee JYP dan pernah mengenal orang-orang yang kini sukses menjadi seorang idola dan digemari banyak orang.

Wajahnya terlihat kikuk, tapi beruntung lah ia berhasil untuk mengembalikan semuanya kepada posisi semula.

"Sepupuku merupakan fans berat Stray Kids, setiap kali bertemu pasti Stray Kids terus yang dibicarakan. Makanya aku tahu sedikit tentang mereka." Jawab Miyeon dengan senyuman canggung di bibir.

"Duh, benar. Sepupumu itu pasti rajin datang ke konser dan fanmeeting Stray Kids. Bilang padanya aku juga mau, dong." Rengek sang teman.

Miyeon tidak dapat menahan tawa sebagai reaksi dari tingkah laku salah satu temannya yang lucu itu. Namun, tetap saja Miyeon tidak ingin berbicara terlalu banyak dan diam-diam berharap bahwa perbincangan mereka tentang Stray Kids akan berakhir secepatnya.

"Mimpinya besok saja, ya! Sekarang kita masuk kelas dulu. Bulan depan kan sudah pekan ujian semester."

"Uuhh, Miyeon belajar melulu."

Terlepas dari rasa sakit hatinya, Miyeon berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan memandang lurus ke depan. Seperti tekun dalam hal belajar dan menargetkan kelulusan sedini mungkin, lalu melanjutkan S2 atau bermimpi untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik dan menjadi mapan. Miyeon sudah mengorbankan waktu pendidikannya untuk menjadi seorang trainee dan membuatnya terlambat masuk ke universitas. Kini Miyeon tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan cara yang sama.

Masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Masa kini harus dijalani sebaik mungkin.

Sore hari di Seoul yang hujan, Miyeon duduk di jendela kamarnya seraya menulis sesuatu di atas sebuah buku. Hanya tipikal seorang Miyeon yang suka belajar di dekat jendela, karena menurutnya hal itu sangat menenangkan, terlebih lagi sore hari ini hujan. Miyeon membuka sedikit jendelanya supaya ia bisa merasakan angin dingin dan juga menikmati suara rintik-rintik hujan. Bagi Miyeon, hal itu rasanya nyaman sekali.

Tok Tok

Ketukan pintu kamar tidak membuat Miyeon kehilangan konsentrasi, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak menghiraukan.

"Masuk!"

"Eonniee~"

"Yujin-ah, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Miyeon menyambut kedatangan sang sepupu di kamarnya. Kepalanya tetap terfokuskan kepada buku tulis dan buku cetak yang diletakkan di samping pahanya seraya tangannya yang tidak berhenti menulis.

"Eonnie, sedang sibuk, ya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Miyeon pun mengadahkan kepala untuk sekedar menatap sepupunya dan berhenti menulis. Miyeon tersenyum. "Tidak, hanya sedang belajar saja. Kenapa memangnya?"

Yujin pun berjalan genit ke dalam kamar Miyeon dan duduk di samping si pemilik kamar, lalu lengan Miyeon dipeluk oleh gadis yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya itu.

"Eonnie, kalau besok aku ajak eonnie pergi ke acara fansign, eonnie mau tidak?" Tanya Yujin manja.

"Eh? Tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Aku tidak boleh pergi sendirian nih sama eomma."

"Wae? Biasanya juga kau selalu pergi ke acara fansign bersama teman-temanmu." Kata Miyeon sambil memasang wajah yang berkerut, keheranan.

"Gara-gara saat fanmeet kemarin uangku habis padahal eomma memberiku sangat banyak uang. Aku tidak tahan mau beli merchandise waktu itu, makanya uangnya kuhabiskan." Bibir Yujin maju beberapa senti ke depan.

"...jadi aku harus apa?"

"Kata eomma kau harus ikut denganku ke fansign untuk menjagaku di sana, dan aku harus menyimpan dompetku padamu. Teman-temanku juga kebetulan tidak bisa datang."

Kedua bahu Miyeon terjatuh, menyimpan rasa dilema akan permintaan dari sang sepupu. _Pasti Stray Kids_ , pikir Miyeon. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Miyeon pusing kepala, apalagi jika ia meng-iya-kan keinginan Yujin. Namun di sisi lain, Miyeon juga ingin menjadi keponakan yang berguna bagi bibinya yang selama ini sudah berbaik hati mau menampung Miyeon di rumahnya, berhubung kedua orang tua Miyeon tinggalnya jauh di Daegu, dan juga mengurus Miyeon bagai putrinya sendiri.

"Fansign yang kau maksud ini... Stray Kids?" Tanya Miyeon.

Yujin pun mengangguk semangat.

"Uhh..." Miyeon menggembungkan pipinya. "Nanti malam eonnie beri tahu, ya. Seandainya bisa, besok eonnie akan menjemputmu dari sekolah, setelah itu kita pergi ke fansign."

"Ish, yeokshi uri Miyeon eonnie." Yujin memeluk kakak sepupunya dengan erat, bercampur dengan perasaan bahagia. "Arrasseo, aku sangat senang kalau eonnie bisa ikut denganku."

"Gantilah pakaianmu, setelah itu siap-siap untuk makan malam bersama. Aku akan memasak seafood." Kata Miyeon lembut.

"Arrasseo eonnie!" Yujin pun meninggalkan Miyeon di kamarnya sendirian, sekaligus berhasil membuat Miyeon merasa dilema sedalam-dalamnya. Konsentrasinya untuk belajar pun hilang sudah, suasana hatinya pun memburuk hingga ke titik yang terparah.

Miyeon pun meninggalkan buku-bukunya di dekat jendela lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, merebahkan diri seraya mencoba untuk tetap berada di dalam kondisi yang tenang. Ia menatap langit-langit dan membayangkan betapa malunya jika besok hari ia akan berjumpa lagi dengan wajah-wajah yang pernah menjadi bagian dari masa lalu kelamnya.

"Ah... ini tidak akan baik." Celotehnya.

― the next day, 16:07 ―

Hari yang tidak pernah Miyeon sangka-sangka akan datang ke dalam hidupnya. Entah bagaimana tadi malam Miyeon mempersiapkan hatinya untuk menjawab permintaan Yujin untuk menemaninya ke acara fansign, tapi semuanya seakan bukan keluar dari celah kurva Miyeon sendiri.

"Yujin-ah, besok kita bertemu di Cheongdam, ya!"

Kalimat itu menjadi sebuah penyesalan terbesar bagi Miyeon, tapi juga merupakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia tarik kembali. Miyeon sudah berjanji kepada Yujin dan ia tidak ingin mengecewakan adik sepupunya. Tentu saja ada penyesalan besar, hanya Miyeon berusaha untuk tidak telalu mengungkitnya, sebisa mungkin. Apapun yang akan terjadi di hari itu, Miyeon akan menghadapinya tanpa terkecuali.

Cheongdam. Miyeon terlihat menawan di depan sebuah gedung, lokasi di mana acara fansign dari boygroup yang terkenal itu berlangsung. Jerseytop pendek berwarna merah muda flamingo, high-waist jeans berwarna biru muda dan juga jaket berbahan sama dan senada dengan celananya, sempat eksistensi sang puan menarik perhatian beberapa anak muda lain yang juga berada di sana, mempertanyakan siapa perempuan cantik dengan rambutnya yang tergerai hitam pekat sepanjang dada itu.

Begitu banyak pasangan mata yang memandang Miyeon dan itu menimbulkan rasa ketidaknyamanan yang luar biasa. Apa terlalu mencolok? Apa penampilannya terlalu berlebihan? Padahal Miyeon melihat adanya wanita-wanita yang berpenampilan sama, kurang-lebih.

"Eonnie!" Suara melengking itu mengejutkan Miyeon setelah sepuluh menit berdiri di depan gedung. Namun, secara bersamaan membuat senyumannya merekah, seperti bunga di musim semi. Sosok sang sepupu pun datang.

"Yujin-ah, bagaimana sekolahnya hari ini?" Tanya Miyeon sebagai basa-basi di awal pertemuan mereka.

"Membosankan eonnie, banyak guru yang tidak masuk tapi kami tidak boleh pulang." Keluhnya dengan pipi yang menggembung. Secepat kilat Yujin memeluk lengan kakak sepupunya, wajah yang berlipat kesal itu kini berubah jadi berseri-seri. "Eonnie, terima kasih ya sudah mau menemani. Baik sekali, deh!"

"Sama-sama. Ayo sini, dompetmu eonnie yang pegang." Balas Miyeon seraya membuka telapak tangannya, meminta barang yang sudah ditetapkan akan berada di tangan Miyeon saat itu.

"Ih, eonnie bisa saja." Perempuan yang lebih muda pun menyerahkan dompetnya ke atas telapak tangan Miyeon. "Ayo eonnie kita masuk! Sebentar lagi Stay Kids akan datang."

Kalimat itu seakan menjadi teror tersendiri bagi Miyeon, dapat dirasakan dengan jelas lewat telapak tangannya yang mulai berkeringat tepat beberapa detik setelah Miyeon menyebut nama ´Stray Kids´.

 _Tahan, tidak boleh terlihat_ , ujarnya di dalam hati.

Keduanya dan penggemar lain pun mulai memasuki gedung acara. Masih ada banyak sekali tempat duduk yang kosong, termasuk di barisan depan. Namun, cepat-cepat Miyeon menahan laju sang adik sepupu. "Kita duduk di belakang saja, ya?"

"Aaah~ eonnie, kenapa?" Yujin merengek.

"D-di... di belakang saja, deh. Eonnie tidak nyaman nanti kalau mendengar penggemar lain berteriak-teriak."

"Eonnie, tidak peduli mau duduk di depan atau di belakang, semua fans di sini akan berteriak karena tergila-gila dengan Stray Kids. Mungkin nanti noona juga akan ikut berteriak setelah melihat mereka. Tuh kan, sudah di isi tempatnya, kita duduk di tengah saja ya, eonnie."

Tidak ada pilihan lain tapi untuk mengikuti keinginan Yujin. Dengan hati yang sangat terpaksa, Miyeon pun akhirnya memilih salah satu tempat duduk yang masih kosong di bagian tengah, barisan keenam dari depan. Menarik napas panjang pun menjadi hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh Miyeon setelah duduk. Miyeon melihat ke arah orang-orang yang mulai menjadi begitu antusias, tidak sabar dengan kemunculan idola mereka di atas panggung, sementara Miyeon tengah mengalami serangan panik dan gelisah di balik wajahnya yang nampak tenang itu.

Miyeon terjekut saat semua orang mulai berteriak, tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi di sana. Begitu juga dengan Yujin yang tidak kalah nyaring bersorak.

Barisan sembilan orang pemuda pun mulai muncul di atas panggung, menyapa para penggemar mereka tidak hanya dengan lambaian tangan yang tinggi di atas udara, tapi juga senyuman lewat wajah tampan mereka yang begitu ekspresif. Miyeon menelan saliva. Kesembilang orang itu memang membuat dirinya terpukau, tapi juga tidak jauh dari kata cemas. Akhirnya setelah beberapa tahun, Miyeon melihat kesembilan orang itu lagi dengan nyata.

Orang itu.

"Eonnie, lihat? Orang ketiga dari kanan itu namanya Changbin, dia manis sekali bukan? Tapi kemampuan rap-nya hebat sekali, loh."

 _Aku tahu semuanya, aku tahu siapa Changbin, aku tahu mereka semua_ , tuturnya di dalam hati.

Padahal Miyeon hanya tengah berada di dalam studio kecil yang kapasitasnya tidak dapat memuat lebih dari tiga ratus orang, tapi rasanya mirip seperti sedang berdiri di dalam sebuah stadion sepak bola. Semua gadis yang berada di dalam sana seperti dirasuki oleh roh jahat dan menjadi gila hanya dengan melihat sembilan sosok lelaki tampan di hadapan mereka.

Satu per satu penggemar mulai turun dari tempat mereka masing-masing dan berbaris untuk menemui para personil Stray Kids. Miyeon memilih untuk duduk diam di tempatnya sekaligus menjaga barang pribadi milik Yujin yang berada di kursi samping.

"Eonnie, tidak mau ikut?" Tawar Yujin.

"Oh? Tidak. Eonnie diam di sini saja, menjaga barangmu."

"Tidak akan ada yang mencuri kok, eonnie. Lagipula sayang loh, eonnie sudah dapat tiket ke sini masa tidak mau bersalaman dengan mereka?"

"Ah.. eonnie tidak kenal mereka, kau saja, ya? Jangan khawatir, nanti eonnie buat video dari sini."

Tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk sekedar meyakinkan kakak sepupunya, Yujin pun dengan santai meninggalkan Miyeon di sana dan berjalan lincah menuruni tangga kursi pendatang.

Barisan di bagian kursi pengunjung di depan sudah terlihat sepi, hanya ada Miyeon dan satu, dua orang lainnya yang masih duduk. Ternyata jarak antara panggung dan kursi pengunjung tidak lah terlalu jauh, setidaknya sampai barisan ke-delapan dari depan, karena Miyeon sendiri masih dapat melihat wajah-wajah para artis dengan begitu jelas. Terlalu jelas. Miyeon pun menopang pelipisnya, menundukkan kepalanya sedikit seraya pura-pura bermain dengan ponselnya.

Di sisi lain . . .

"아녕하세요 오빠! (Halo, oppa!)." Suara manis itu disampaikan oleh Yujin kepada salah satu dari idolanya yang bernama Hwang Hyunjin. Keriangannya sungguh tidak dapat disembunyikan lagi.

"아녕하세요! (Halo!). Siapa namamu?" Tanya Hyunjin dengan ramah seraya menerima album terbaru miliknya sendiri yang siap untuk ditanda tangani.

"Namaku Kang Yujin."

"Oh, kau baru pulang sekolah? Apa kau datang ke sini sendirian?"

"Uhh... tidak kok, ada eonnie-ku yang menemani. Itu dia ada di atas sana, yang memakai baju merah muda." Yujin menunjuk Miyeon dari kejauhan.

Hyunjin memajukan tubuhnya sedikit untuk mengenal jelas ke mana arah Yujin menunjuk. Namun, seketika netranya bergetar begitu melihat sosok yang ditunjuk oleh Yujin sebagai walinya saat ini. Persona Miyeon merupakan sebuah potret yang familiar di mata Hyunjin dan hal itu seketika membuatnya merasa takut.

"O-oh... i-itu eonnie-mu, ya. Apa dia hanya menemani saja?"

"Benar. Aku sudah mengajaknya untuk ikut naik ke panggung dan menjumpai kalian, tapi dia tidak mau."

"...begitu."

Nyaris saja Hyunjin melupakan bahwa Yujin datang untuk bersenang-senang bersama Stray Kids dan bukannya melihat semburat panik lewat wajah tampan sang rapper. Meski kini Hyunjin tidak bisa lagi terduduk dengan nyaman di tempat duduknya setelah melihat keberadaan Miyeon di sana, tapi usaha untuk tetap berinteraksi dengan penggemar mereka cukup terlihat natural.

Setelah selesai mengobrol sebentar dan menandatangani album milik Yujin, kini giliran penggemar yang lain untuk berinteraksi dengannya. Namun sebelum Hyunjin melanjutkan, ia mendekati personil yang berada di sebelahnya―Kim Woojin.

"Kang Miyeon ada di sini." Bisiknya kepada Woojin.

"Kang Miyeon? Kang Miyeon siapa?"

"Ekhm―" Hyunjin berdehem, lalu tersenyum sebentar untuk menyapa penggemarnya yang baru datang. "―kau tidak ingat kita pernah berbuat kesalahan besar terhadap siapa?"

"Maksudmu... Kang Miyeon mantan―"

"Lihat saja di barisan ke enam dari depan, bajunya warna merah muda, rambutnya panjang berwarna hitam." Hyunjin menyelanya secepat kilat. Sesekali ia melanjutkan perbincangan dengan penggemar yang kini sedang berada di hadapannya, begitu juga dengan Woojin yang sedang mencari-cari kesempatan untuk melihat ke arah tempat duduk penggemar.

"Sudah lihat?" Tanya Hyunjin.

"Mhm, apa Chan sudah tahu soal ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah Chan hyung akan menyadari keberadaannya atau tidak, tapi lihat lah, dia sangat dekat! Chan hyung seharusnya lihat."

"Sudah, sudah... kita bicarakan ini nanti ketika sudah selesai."

Tetap saja, Hyunjin tidak bisa duduk diam dengan tenang di tempatnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di balik kerongkonngannya, seakan Hyunjin ingin sekali meneriaki nama Miyeon dan mengatakan sesuatu saat itu juga.

Di sisi lain, Miyeon masih terdiam seraya menundukkan kepala, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak bertemu mata dengan salah satu anggota Stray Kids. Siapa pun dari mereka, jangan sampai.

Ketika Miyeon sedang bersusah payah untuk mencoba sabar dan tidak mengangkat kepalanya, ada Yujin yang tengah bersenang-senang bertemu dengan sang idola. Bagi Yujin, bertemu dengan Stray Kids merupakan sebuah hadiah yang besar dan momen terindah yang pernah dialaminya. Mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara langsung dan melakukan kontak fisik yang ringan bersama dengan seorang idola bukan lah hal yang mudah untuk dicapai, maka dari itu, Yujin menolak untuk melewatkan kesempatannya selagi masih ada.

"아녕하세요 찬 오빠!" Yujin menyapa sang ketua Stay Kids dengan senyuman lebar pada bibirnya.

"Oh? 아녕하세요! Siapa namamu?" Chan menjawabnya tidak kalah menyenangkan.

"Namaku Kang Yujin. Senang sekali rasanya bisa bertemu dengan oppa."

"Aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Apa kau baru pulang sekolah? Kau masih pakai seragam."

"Ne... aku... baru saja pulang sekolah dan langsung ke mari." Jawab Yujin malu-malu.

"Apa kau datang ke mari bersama teman-temanmu?"

"Aniyo, eonnie-ku yang mengantarku ke mari. Dia sedang duduk di atas sana seraya menungguku." Yujin membalikkan tubuhnya sebentar untuk menunjuk sang kakak sepupu.

"Ah, begitu? Dia yang mana? Baik sekali mau mengantarmu ke mari."

"Itu," sekali lagi Yujin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menunjuk Miyeon yang sedang terduduk lemas di kursinya, "yang pakai baju berwarna merah muda. Sedang bermain ponsel sepertinya."

Sama seperti yang dilakukan Hyunjin tadi, sang ketua yang bernama Bang Chan itu pun mengikuti arah ke mana telunjuk Yujin bergerak. Cukup tepat sasarannya hingga jari telunjuk mungil itu pun membidik Miyeon yang dari jauh terlihat begitu tenang berada di tempatnya, padahal sedang gelisah tidak karuan dan ingin segera pergi dari area fansign.

"Ah... dia―" Bang Chan terdiam sejenak dan mencoba untuk mengantur napasnya. Reaksinya tidak berbeda jauh dari Hyunjin dan Woojin, hanya Bang Chan membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya ke zona awal. Jari sang jaka bermain-main dengan spidol yang biasa digunakan untuk menandatangani barang milik penggemar, kedua matanya berkedip dengan sangat pelan, seakan tidak ingin melewati detik per detik momen dari pemandangan di pelupuk matanya saat itu.

Chan mematung.

"Oppa?"

"..."

"Oppa?"

"Ne?" Suara Chan sedikit menyentak dan tidak sengaja membuat Yujin terkejut. "Aigo, mianhae..." Chan terkekeh canggung melihat reaksi Yujin.

"Haish, aku tahu eonnie itu cantik sekali, Chan oppa saja bahkan sampai terpukau melihatnya." Bergantian, kini Yujin yang terkekeh.

"Ah, iya..." Bang Chan kini kembali pada pekerjaannya menandatangani barang milik Yujin. "Siapa nama eonnie-mu? Kok dia tidak ikut turun ke mari? Apa dia bukan penggemar Stray Kids?"

"응(eung), namanya Kang Miyeon, dan uh... mianhae oppa, dia datang ke mari hanya untuk menemaniku, tapi dia sama sekali tidak familiar dengan Stray Kids, dia bukan penggemar. Tapi, oppa jangan khawatir! Aku akan berusaha agar dia menyukai Stray Kids dan menjadi salah satu dari penggemar." Jawab yujin bersemangat.

"Benar? Kau janji akan melakukan hal itu?" Tanya Chan seraya terkekeh jahil.

"Tentu saja. Lain kali aku datang ke sini, dia sudah menjadi penggemar. Uh... tapi, oppa, Changbin oppa tetap milikku, ya?" Yujin berbisik nakal.

Dengan cepat Chan menggerakan tangannya di atas sebuah poster dan membentuk coretan bernama tanda tangan yang begitu khas. "Siap! Changbin tetap milikmu." Chan pun mengangkat tangannya, mengajak Yujin melakukan high-five seakan mereka baru saja menutup sebuah perjanjian yang sakral di antara idola dan penggemar.

Waktu pun berlalu dengan begitu cepat, tidak terasa kini semuanya sudah berada di penghujung acara. Para penggemar pun sudah siap untuk berpisah dengan idola mereka yang memiliki nama Stray Kids tersebut. Setelah mengucapkan perpisahan yang begitu lama, anggota Stray Kids pun menghilang di belakang panggung, meninggalkan penggemar mereka yang masih berterika histeris serta merengek karena tidak ingin berpisah.

Ruangan VIP pun telah disediakan oleh pihak yang bertanggung jawab sebagai tempat istirahat Stray Kids sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkan venue. Sebagian dari mereka sudah merebahkan diri di sofa dan minum air mineral setelah sekian lama berinteraksi dengan penggemar, kecuali tiga orang, mereka seakan mengalami malfungsi pada batin masing-masing, terutama Bang Chan yang bukannya mendekat dan bergabung dengan anggota lain untuk sekedar beristirahat, ia malah menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding di dekat pintu menuju panggung seraya melihat ke arah tempat duduk penonton.

Hyunjin dan Woojin yang tengah duduk di samping teman-teman mereka melihat ke arah si ketua yang nampak tidak bisa diam.

"Hyung," Hyunjin memanggil, "masih belum bisa move on dari fansign kali ini, kah? Jangan khawatir, lusa kita akan melakukan fansign lagi."

"Sepertinya dia sudah melihat Kang Miyeon." Woojin berbisik, dan pemuda yang satu laginya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Apa kita akan berangkat ke perusahaan sekarang?" Tanya Bang Chan, entah kepada siapa pertanyaan itu ditujukan.

"Ada apa, Captain?" Tanya Jisung.

"Tidak apa-apa." Chan menjawab, lalu bergabung dengan anggota Stray Kids dan duduk di salah satu sofa. Wajahnya menunjukan frustrasi yang begitu jelas, kentara, tidak dapat disembunyikan, tidak peduli betapa kerasnya ia mencoba untuk tetap tegar di dalam sana.

Terakhir kalinya mereka melihat Bang Chan segugup itu, mungkin beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat mereka tengah dihadapkan dengan survival program sebelum kelangsungan debut mereka.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Anggota lainnya yang bernama Felix datang menghampiri ketua mereka.

"Mhm, I'm okay." Chan mengangguk. Percuma saja, semua anggota Stray Kids terus mempertanyakan suasana hati Chan yang berubah drastis.

"Semuanya, kita berangkat sekarang. Kita akan langsung kembali ke perusahaan, karena sepertinya ada perubahan tempat untuk fansign kalian lusa nanti." Manager mereka berseru. Semua anggota Stray Kids pun bangkit dan mengikuti staff untuk kembali ke mobil perusahaan, kecuali Chan yang masih membeku di sofa dan memikirkan betapa beratnya hari itu untuk dijalankan.

Serangan pada batinnya betul-betul berdampak luar biasa.

Biasanya Chan akan menjadi orang yang paling banyak bicara untuk menyemangati para anggota, katakan saja dia adalah ´matahari´ bagi anggota Stray Kids yang kelelahan. Terlepas dari sikapnya yang seringkali angkuh, terlalu serius dan menyeramkan di belakang kamera, Chan merupakan orang yang paling peduli terhadap Stray Kids.

Namun kali ini, suasana mobil sangat hening.

Chan, Minho, Hyunjin, dan Jeongin berada di dalam satu mobil, sementara sisanya berada di mobil yang lain. Jeongin yang kelelahan sudah tertidur lelap pada kursinya, sementara dua orang yang lain hanya dapat melempar tatap dan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menegur ketua mereka.

"Hyung." Minho menyentuh bahu Chan dengan lembut, kebetulan dia duduk di belakang sang ketua. "Hyung lelah sekali, ya? Mau diturunkan sandaran joknya? Aku bisa menghadap ke samping."

"Hm?" Chan menoleh cepat. "Ah... tidak, tidak perlu." Ia menolak.

"Ada yang hyung pikirkan? Kami khawatir sekali." Sambung Hyunjin.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Jangan khawatir." Chan menopang kepalanya dengan telapak tangan, menenggelamkan wajah di balik poni rambutnya yang mulai kembali bergelombang dan mungkin akan mengembang keriting begitu mereka sampai di dorm.

Sesuatu merasuki pemikiran Chan, sebuah bayangan menyakitkan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan.

― flashback ―

"Sampai kau bicara soal ini kepada PD-nim, kau akan merasakan akibat yang paling hebat menyakitkannya."

Seorang perempuan tengah bergetar di hadapannya, mengeluarkan air mata, bahkan tidak dapat bernapas dengan benar. Perempuan itu menghadapi segerombolan perempuan yang lainnya, tapi ia sendirian dan tidak memiliki kekuatan, bahkan untuk sekedar berbicara.

Wajah-wajah perempuan itu kini berada pada emosi yang berbeda-beda, antara marah dan senang, perempuan yang sendirian itu tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Namun yang pasti, mereka semua nampak senang dalam mempermainkan batin seseorang.

"Surat cintamu untuk Chan oppa? Yang benar saja. Gadis lemah sepertimu mana bisa mendapatkan hatinya Chan oppa? Tidak kusangka berani-beraninya kau mengirimkan surat cinta itu kepada Chan oppa. Kau pikir kau bisa membuatnya luluh? Coba pikirkan sekali lagi, kau ini menjijikan sekali."

"T-tolong berhenti―"

"Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah debut bersama kami, atau bahkan kau akan keluar dari perusahaan ini dengan nama yang buruk."

"Wajahmu bahkan sama sekali tidak mendekati visual yang diinginkan. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa diterima di perusahaan sebesar ini."

"Chan oppa akan membencimu, kau tahu itu?" Gadis itu mendekati perempuan yang ketakutan. Semburat ekspresi di wajahnya menandakan bahwa ia siap untuk mendominasi. "Kang Miyeon, kau benar-benar akan mati."

"T-tolong―"

"Siram airnya padaku!"

"Seojin j-jangan!"

Terlambat, sosok gadis yang lain sudah menyiramkan air di dalam botol minum itu ke kepala Seojin hingga airnya mengalir ke seluruh wajah dan tubuh bagian atasnya. Wajah gadis bernama Seojin itu nampak puas, bahkan senyumannya semakin tinggi ketika ia mendapati dirinya sudah basah kuyup.

Sementara sosok yang lain hanya dapat membeku di tumpuannya, tidak tahu jalan apa lagi yang harus ia ambil untuk menghentikan semua aksi gila yang akan dilakukan oleh lawan-lawannya.

"Kang Miyeon, pukul aku sekarang!" Kata Seojin.

"A-apa?"

"Pukul aku!"

"T-tidak―"

"Pukul aku sekarang!"

"Kang Miyeon, apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat pukul dia!"

Sesuatu yang tentu saja mustahil untuk dilakukan oleh Miyeon.

"Kang Miyeon, pukul aku!"

"..."

"Kubilang pukul dia!" Tangan Miyeon diangkat secara paksa oleh seorang gadis dan diarahkan ke wajah Seojin. Namun, Miyeon mencoba untuk menahan diri dan kembali merebut tangannya. Sayangnya genggaman tangan gadis yang lain sangatlah kuat seperti mereka sudah merencanakan seberapa parah mereka akan menyiksa Miyeon hari itu.

Pintu ruang latihan pun terbuka dari luar dan tepat pada saat itu juga gadis yang lain melepaskan tangan Miyeon setelah menahannya cukup lama.

"AAAAH!"

Sebuah tamparan pun mendarat dengan sempurna di pipi Seojin. Sementara di sisi lain ruangan ada sekumpulan laki-laki tengah menyaksikan hebatnya pertengkaran di antara perempuan, dan Chan merupakan salah satu penonton yang paling dikejutkan oleh hal tersebut.

Mengetahui Chan ada di sana, nyawa Miyeon seakan meninggalkan raganya dan ia siap untuk mati di tempat. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Miyeon melihat bahwa Chan sedang memegang sebuah kertas yang familiar di mata Miyeon.

Surat cinta yang baru saja Miyeon simpan di loker Chan tadi pagi.

"Kang Miyeon, a-apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!" Salah satu dari gerombolan gadis itu berteriak seakan menyalahkan Miyeon.

"Kang Miyeon, apa kau gila? Kenapa kau menamparnya seperti itu?" Seru salah satu dari sembilan laki-laki yang berada di ruangan itu.

Rasanya Miyeon ingin pergi dari sana, tapi ia terlalu takut, keberaniannya hilang dengan jiwanya.

Sempat hening di dalam ruangan itu dan Chan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gerombolan perempuan. Mulutnya terkunci, tapi matanya menjadi setajam mata elang menatap Miyeon yang sedang ketakutan di tempatnya. Chan berhenti tepat di depan Miyeon, seakan tidak memikirkan jarak di antara mereka.

"Kupikir bukan hanya keahlian menari dan bernyanyimu saja yang menyedihkan, ternyata kau memang terlahirkan tidak berguna." Chan berbicara. Kalimat itu menusuk hati Miyeon bagai belati, beribu-ribu dari belati. "Menurutmu surat cinta ini lucu? Huh, rendah sekali."

Tanpa berpikir panjang Chan merobek kertas yang ada pada tangannya, tepat di hadapan seseorang yang menulis surat itu. Dari dua, menjadi empat, menjadi delapan, atau mungkin juga tidak, kertas itu dirobek hingga tidak ada bentuknya lagi. Semuanya hancur dan sudah pantas dikatakan sebagai debu.

Serpihan-serpihan kertas itu Chan lempar tepat ke wajah Miyeon.

"Dasar sampah. Mati saja."

Singkat, tapi cukup ampuh untuk membunuh Miyeon dari dalam.

Chan pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan, sudah pasti dengan wajah yang seakan membanting Miyeon dari pandangannya. Seharusnya delapan lelaki yang lain juga pergi mengikuti Chan keluar dari ruang latihan, tapi yang ada mereka ikut mengerubungi Miyeon dengan wajah yang mengejek.

"Saatnya melaporkan hal ini kepada PD-nim." Kata salah satu dari para laki-laki dengan intonasi yang senang.

"Akhirnya, hilang juga trainee yang jelek dan tidak berguna ini."

"Kerja bagus, semuanya! Selamat Kang Miyeon, hidupmu akan menjadi sia-sia untuk selamanya."

"Uhh... aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup menjadi seorang Kang Miyeon, menyedihkan sekali rasanya. Kok bisa kau dilahirkan sesial ini?"

― flashback ends ―

Chan ingin berteriak, sayangnya ia sedang tidak berada pada tempat yang tepat. Yang dapat Chan lakukan saat ini hanyalah menahan emosi dan amarah, bukan untuk apa-apa tapi kepada dirinya sendiri, sebuah rasa penyesalan dan kekecewaan yang tidak dapat dibendung itu terpaksa Chan telan bulat-bulat.

Apa yang harus Chan lakukan? Ia sudah membunuh mimpi seseorang dan kini tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain membenci dirinya sendiri.

― At JYP Building ―

Menunggu kedatangan manager mereka yang tengah mempersiapkan hal lain, Stray Kids pun terpaksa harus menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan tidak melakukan apa-apa di ruang meeting.

Chan masih mengasingkan diri dari anggota satu band-nya, bermain dengan ponselnya untuk mencari tahu sesuatu.

 _Kang Miyeon_

 _Born on 14 March 2000_

 _Lives in Seoul_

 _Going to Kyunghee University_

Sebuah informasi yang sangat berguna baru saja Chan dapatkan dari salah satu sosial media yang paling terkenal. Tidak hanya data diri yang singkat, Chan juga dapat menemukan foto-foto dari pemilik akun sosial media tersebut, yang mana membuat Chan dapat tersenyum setidaknya sedikit saja.

´ Dia cantik sekali. Masih sama seperti dulu. ´ Batinnya berbicara. ´ Ternyata dia sangat cantik. ´

Kegiatan para lelaki pun diinterupsi oleh manager mereka yang tiba-tiba datang memasuki ruangan meeting. Chan langsung memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dan memfokuskan diri, meskipun pada kenyataannya Chan tidak bisa fokus kepada pekerjaan saat ini.

"Okay, kalian sudah tahu kan acara fansign lusa nanti akan berganti tempat?" Tanya sang manager.

"Ne."

"Fansign kita akan dipindah ke mana, hyung?"

"Kemarin baru dikabarkan bahwa terjadi pemberontakan di dekat COEX, entah karena apa, tapi dipastikan kondisi di sekitar sana belum seratus persen aman. Jadi kita akan pindah ke Kyunghee University."

"Apa?!" Tanpa sadar Chan meninggikan suaranya, mengundang perhatian teman satu timnya dan manager.

"Iya. Ada apa, Chan?"

"Ah―" Chan menyandarkan kembali tubuhnya. "T-tidak... tidak apa-apa. Okay, bagus. Lalu?"

"Kemungkinan kita akan menerima lebih banyak fans karena mahasiswi di sana juga pasti banyak yang menggemari kalian. Kuharap kalian bisa bertahan setidaknya satu jam lebih lama."

"Yah... asal kami boleh pulang ke dorm lebih awal, kurasa tidak masalah." Felix melanjutkan.

"Nanti aku akan bicara pada PD-nim. Persiapkan saja diri kalian dan pastikan kalian beristirahat dengan baik."

"Ne, hyung."

"Kalau begitu aku bicara dengan yang lain dulu perihal fansign ini." Sang manager pun meninggalkan kesembilan personil Stray Kids di ruang meeting.

"Chan hyung, kau benar-benar aneh hari ini. Ada apa, sih?" Seungmin bertanya penasaran.

"Hyung―" Hyunjin menyela. "Maaf jika aku lancang. Tapi aku ingin kau menjawab dengan jujur, ya? Kurasa aku tahu alasanmu menjadi tidak biasa seperti ini setelah fansign berakhir."

Kedua alis Chan terangkat selagi ia menggigit jari telunjuknya sendiri. "Hm?"

"Kau melihat Kang Miyeon di fansign hari ini, kan?"

Ekspresi wajah Chan tidak berubah, tapi dia benar-benar membeku di tempatnya dan enggan menjawab, sementara anggotanya yang lain berusaha untuk mencerna baik-baik nama itu.

"Kang Miyeon?" Yang paling muda berceletuk. "Kang Miyeon siapa?"

"Apa kita pernah mengenal seseorang yang bernama Kang Miyeon?" Tanya Felix.

Woojin mendengus. "Kalian lupa? Beberapa tahun yang lalu ada seorang trainee di JYP yang sering kita bully. Chan pernah mendapatkan surat cinta darinya dan kita semua merencanakan untuk menyingkirkannya dari JYP."

"HAH?" Tujuh anggota yang lain terkejut hingga rahang mereka jatuh.

"Maksudmu... Kang Miyeon―trainee yang jelek itu? Yang sama sekali tidak punya apa-apa untuk ditunjukan?" Minho menyambung.

"Jadi dia datang ke fansign hari ini? Kok dia berani sekali menampakkan wajahnya di hadapan kita? Apa dia tidak malu setelah kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Changbin panjang lebar.

"Tunggu―! Tapi aku tidak melihatnya." Kata Seungmin.

"Dia memang tidak datang untuk kita," sang kapten pun akhirnya berbicara, "dia datang hanya untuk menemani adik sepupunya. Aku dengan sendiri dari adik sepupunya yang hari ini datang ke meja kita karena kami sempat mengobrol." Chan membungkukkan badan seakan enggan untuk melihat ke arah anggota Stray Kids yang lain.

"Aku tebak Miyeon pasti sama sekali tidak ingin pergi ke fansign. Dia hanya berbaik hati kepada adik sepupunya yang masih sekolah." Kata Hyunjin.

"Jadi kau tampak berantakan hanya karena melihat Kang Miyeon di fansign, hyung?" Tanya Jeongin.

Chan mengembuskan napasnya dengan berat, rasanya tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu karena sudah jelas alasannya.

"Tapi hyung," Jisung membuka suara, "kenapa juga kau memusingkan tentang hal ini? Kita bersembilan tidak pernah menyukainya, lalu kau tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti ini hanya karena melihatnya sekali?"

Chan menggaruk bagian belakang dari kepalanya lalu menyandarkan punggung ke kursi. "Entahlah... aku hanya..." Bibir bawahnya ia basahi dengan lidah. "Ketika melihat Miyeon ada di sana, aku merasa bersalah secara tiba-tiba."

Semua anggota Stray Kids terdiam.

"Aku merasa bahwa apa yang kita lakukan beberapa tahun yang lalu sangatlah keterlaluan dan aku baru menyesalinya sekarang. Ada... ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan pada Miyeon, entah permohonan maaf atau apa, tapi aku ingin bicara dengannya."

"Kau benar-benar ingin melakukan hal itu? Bagaimana?" Tanya Changbin.

Sang ketua terdiam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya kepada para anggota. Namun, setelah berpikir cukup panjang, ia tahu bahwa tidak ada siapapun di dunia yang bisa ia percaya selain anggota yang ia rekrut sendiri. "Lusa kita akan pergi ke Kyunghee University, Miyeon tengah melakukan studinya di sana."

"Apa? Miyeon masuk ke Universitas Kyunghee? Hyung tahu dari mana?" Minho tidak percaya.

"Kalau dia masuk ke Kyunghee, berarti artinya dia itu pintar?" Tanya Felix.

"I-intinya, aku akan berusaha untuk berbicara kepada Miyeon. Dan mulai sekarang, aku tidak ingin mendengar lagi adanya istilah-istilah jelek mengenai Miyeon. Dia juga manusia, tidak ada yang buruk mengenainya. Kuharap kita semua mulai menyadari perbuatan buruk kita di masa lalu."

Ruangan meeting pun menjadi sepi, hening seperti tidak ada manusia yang bernapas di dalamnya. Kedelapan anggota yang lain masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh ketua mereka, tapi di sisi lain, masing-masing dari mereka juga mulai bercermin ke masa lalu dan menggali kembali momen-momen di mana mereka menjadikan diri mereka sendiri orang yang paling buruk di dunia.

――――――――――――――――

 _´ I crashed someone's dream. ´_

――――――――――――――――

"Apa kau akan mendaftar untuk mengikuti fansign? Lumayan loh berinteraksi dengan artis."

"Tidak, aku mau menyelesaikan tugasku sebelum dosen duluan yang mengejarku."

"Ah, Miyeon, kenapa sih hidupmu membosankan sekali? Belajar saja terus, bersenang-senangnya kapan?"

"Hihi, jangan khawatir, aku juga bersenang-senang kok, tapi dengan caraku sendiri."

"Sebelum fansign-nya dimulai, kita makan dulu, yuk! Meneriaki artis juga memerlukan tenaga, loh."

"Eh―tunggu sebentar! Kurasa aku meninggalkan tempat pensilku di kelas. Bahaya kalau sampai hilang, di dalamnya banyak alat tulis yang penting dan aku tidak ingin membeli yang baru."

"Jangan lama-lama ya, Miyeon. Nanti makanan di cafetarianya keburu habis."

"Tolong sisakan satu tempat duduk untukku, ya!"

Sosok wanita bernama Kang Miyeon itu pun berlari dari kumpulan teman-temannya untuk kembali ke kelas dan mengambil barang petingnya yang ketinggalan.

Hari ini Stray Kids akan datang ke Kyunghee University, tempat di mana Miyeon menimba ilmu. Bagi Miyeon, hal itu dinamakan kesialan karena itu tandanya ia harus melihat wajah-wajah yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia temui, tapi di sisi lain, Miyeon tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan hal itu, toh ia memiliki kesibukannya sendiri dan bahkan tidak ada waktu untuk bertemu dengan Stray Kids.

"Ah, untung kau masih berada di sini sayangku." Miyeon memeluk kotak pensilnya dengan erat, bahkan menciumnya setelah menemukan kotak pensil itu masih berada di bawah meja. Beruntung kelasnya masih belum dikunci, jika iya, mungkin Miyeon harus berlari ke kantor administrasi untuk meminta kunci. Sangat memakan waktu.

Setelah memasukan kotak pensilnya ke dalam tas canvas berwarna putih miliknya, Miyeon pun keluar dari kelas, mengorientasikan dirinya untuk pergi ke cafetaria.

"Kang Miyeon-ssi."

"Hhhh―astaga!" Miyeon berhenti dalam sekejap mata ketika seseorang memanggilnya secara tiba-tiba di lorong universitas yang sepi. Sepatunya bahkan berdecit, untung saja dia tidak melompat ke sembarang.

"Ah, aku mengagetkanmu, ya? Maaf." Sosok seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan berparas bak pangeran muncul dari samping. Untuk beberapa detik, Miyeon masih harus menebak-nebak siapa pemuda yang nyaris membuat jantungnya jatuh ke perut, tapi begitu pria itu tersenyum manis kepadanya, saat itu juga Miyeon tahu bahwa kesialannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kenapa pula Hwang Hyunjin harus berada di sana dan bukannya berkumpul di dengan anggota Stray Kids yang lain?

Miyeon terdiam, ia pastikan bahwa tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Pemuda yang dikenal namanya sebagai Hyunjin itu membungkuk sedikit di hadapan Miyeon. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya senyuman yang sangat tipis dan anggukan ringan dari Miyeon.

"Maaf aku datang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Aku baru saja selesai dengan make-up dan masih harus menunggu anggota yang lain sampai selesai." Kata Hyunjin dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

Dari raut wajahnya, dapat terlihat jelas bahwa Miyeon sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perbincangan apapun yang tengah Hyunjin bangun saat ini. Hyunjin sendiri bahwa menyadari hal itu, tapi ia tidak ingin menyerah di sana.

"Berhubung kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana jika kita bicara sebentar? Dulu kan kita pernah menjadi trainee bersama-sama, ada baiknya jika kita bertegur sapa lagi, bukan? Tidak enak rasanya bahwa kita sudah saling mengenal tapi tidak berbicara."

´ Trainee pantatku. ´ Miyeon menggerutu di dalam hatinya. "Maaf, aku sudah ada janji dengan teman-temanku."

"E-eh―" Baru saja Miyeon ingin melangkah pergi, secepat kilat Hyunjin menahan laju tubuh Miyeon dengan memblokir jalan yang akan dilampaui. "Sebentar saja, ya? Aku janji tidak akan berlama-lama, kok. Toh aku kan tidak akan sering datang ke mari, aku hanya mengobrol biasa sebagai teman saja. Janji."

´ Teman. ´ Miyeon nyaris kehilangan kesabarannya. Segala istilah yang Hyunjin sebutkan untuk mendefinisikan hubungan di antara mereka sangatlah tidak bisa diterima oleh Miyeon, karena terakhir kali mereka bertemu, tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang menganggap Miyeon sebagai seorang teman, melainkan mereka sendiri yang merenggangkan hubugan dengan ´kasta´.

Setelah beberapa kali menolak, Miyeon pun akhirnya terpaksa untuk mengikuti keinginan Hyunjin. Belum apa-apa, lelaki itu sudah meminta banyak hal dari Miyeon, misalnya menentukan tempat di mana mereka akan berbicara dan pada akhirnya mereka berakhir di kelas Miyeon yang kosong.

Keduanya duduk di barisan kursi yang paling belakang. Meskipun begitu, Miyeon menolak untuk duduk langsung di samping Hyunjin, maka ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk dengan jarak―yakni satu kursi lebih jauh di sampingnya.

"Jadi ini kelas mahasiswa jurnalis? Keren sekali, kapan aku bisa masuk ke universitas dengan kelas yang keren seperti ini?" Tanya Hyunjin, tentu saja hal itu termasuk ke dalam basa-basi yang tidak Miyeon dengar.

Miyeon sendiri hanya terduduk diam dan tidak melakukan apapun selain bermain dnegan jarinya dan berharap bahwa hari itu akan segera berakhir.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

´ Tidak bisa kah kau melihat bagaimana kabarku saat ini? Masih saja bertanya, dasar bodoh. ´ Celetuk Miyeon dalam hati. "Hm, baik."

"Tentu saja kau baik. Tidak kusangka bahwa kita akan bertemu di sini dan kau sudah menjadi mahasiswi Kyunghee sekarang. Daebak!" Pujian-pujian itu terus berdatangan dari lidah Hyunjin, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang bisa membuat Miyeon tersenyum, tidak peduli seberapa menyenangkannya cara Hyunjin berbicara.

Keheningan menusuk atmosfir untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada kata yang diucapkan, bahasa, hanya ada nafas yang terdengar gelisah di antara mereka.

"Mmm, ya..." Hyunjin memecahkan es di dalam ruangan, kedua telapak tangannya terkepal kepada satu sama lain, "aku tahu kau mungkin tidak mengharapkan keberadaanku atau Stray Kids di sini, dan aku tahu bahwa kau sangat membenci kami karena hal yang kami lakukan kepadamu beberapa tahun yang lalu."

´ Akhirnya otakmu bekerja dengan benar. ´ Sindir Miyeon dalam diam.

"Kau tahu... kami semua sangat menyesal atas perbuatan yang pernah kami lakukan terhadapmu. Aku sadar betapa keterlaluannya kami semua saat itu, kami bersembilan dan trainee perempuan yang lain. Jika kami tidak memperlakukanmu seperti waktu itu, mungkin kau bisa debut tahun ini dengan kemampuanmu yang sudah terasah."

"..."

"Dan harus kuakui bahwa aku salut denganmu. Setelah apa yang kau alami di JYP beberapa tahun lalu, kau masih bisa mengatur hidupmu sebaik ini sampai sekarang. Padahal aku yakin, perbuatan kami semua pasti membuatmu kacau balau saat itu, meskipun aku tidak akan pernah bisa tahu bagaimana rasa sakit yang kau alami, dan mungkin aku tidak akan kuat menghadapinya."

"..."

"Terima kasih karena sudah datang ke fansign kami dua hari yang lalu. Aku tahu kau memang tidak datang untuk kami, melainkan untuk menemani adik sepupumu." Hyunjin melanjutkan. "Kau memang berhak untuk membenci kami, tapi kami juga berharap bahwa kau mau memaafkan kami."

Miyeon mengerlingkan kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

"Chan hyung―" Nama itu akhirnya terdengar juga. "Dia ingin bertemu denganmu, ada sesuatu yang ingin dia sampaikan kepadamu. Aku tidak tahu persisnya apa, tapi kau akan tahu nanti ketika dia sendiri yang berbicara kepadamu."

Detik itu juga, Miyeon ingin segera berlari dari kelas dan berharap untuk tidak pernah menemui wajah Hyunjin lagi.

"Okay, aku mengerti, kau juga pasti tidak ingin menemuinya. Namun, cobalah untuk mendengar penjelasannya terlebih dahulu. Aku yakin Chan hyung sudah berubah dan dia punya maksud baik dalam menemuimu."

Miyeon mendengus kasar. "Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan." Wajahnya masih menatap ke jari-jari tangan di atas pahanya.

"Ne?"

"Waktu itu, saat di ruang latihan." Miyeon mencubit jari telunjuknya dengan begitu kuat. "Apa Bang Chan-ssi juga mengetahui rencana kalian untuk menyingkirkanku? Apa dia salah satu dari kalian atau dia juga merupakan boneka di dalam rencana kalian?"

"Ah―itu..." Hyunjin terkekeh canggung. "C-Chan hyung... dia juga salah satu dari kami yang―saat itu―ingin kau tersingkir dari JYP. Dia sudah tahu dari awal bahwa kau menyukainya dan dia juga salah satu orang yang mempermainkanmu saat itu. Jadi, kami semua memang bersalah."

Miyeon kehabisan akan kata-kata. Nyatanya, semua berakhir jauh lebih buruk dari apa yang Miyeon pikirkan.

"Kau tahu? Kami semua terkejut dengan kondisi Stray Kids yang begitu aman sampai sekarang. Maksudku―kau bisa saja menyebarkan rumor bully tentang kami dan menjatuhkan reputasi kami, tapi kami tidak mendengar apapun soal itu." Kata Hyunjin, matanya seakan tidak mau berpaling dari profil samping Miyeon.

Sang hawa pun tersenyum sekelibat, mengolok-olok perkataan Hyunjin.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya? Uh―bukannya kau ingin kau untuk melakukannya, tentu saja tidak, tapi... kenapa?"

"Tidak ada untungnya bagiku." Jawab Miyeon singkat.

Hyunjin terkekeh lega. "Memang, kau terlalu berharga untuk melakukan hal semacam itu. Itulah kenapa aku salut denganmu. Terima kasih karena telah membiarkan Stray Kids bersinar sampai hari ini, terlepas dari apa yang pernah kami lakukan di masa lalu."

Kata-kata itu memang terdengar manis, tapi sama sekali tidak mampu untuk meluluhkan hati Miyeon.

"Sudah tahu kan bahwa trainee perempuan akan deb―"

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?" Dengan sengaja Miyeon mengangkat tangan kirinya, pura-pura melihat arloji yang menggulung pada pergelangan tangan. "Teman-temanku sudah menunggu."

Biasanya, artis lah yang akan berbicara seperti itu karena mereka pada umumnya selalu dikejar oleh waktu.

"Ah... iya." Senyuman di wajah Hyunjin malah menggambarkan rasa kecewa. "Tadinya kuharap aku bisa berbicara lebih lama denganmu."

Tanpa merespon perkataan Hyunjin, Miyeon segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Namun, Hyunjin tidak berhenti sampai di sana, ia mengejar Hyunjin sampai mereka berada di lorong lagi, lebih tepatnya menambah kekesalan di dalam batin Miyeon.

"Tolong pertimbangkan untuk sekedar bertemu dengan Chan hyung." Kata Hyunjin.

"Hm." Gumaman kecil itu menjadi jawaban dari Miyeon.

"Hyunjin-ah." Suara laki-laki yang lain terdengar dari seberang lorong, keduanya pun langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Satu lagi wajah yang Miyeon kenal, tapi Miyeon benci. Han Jisung.

"Itu Jisung, kau masih mengenalnya, kan?" Tanya Hyunjin, ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan panggilan Jisung.

Begitu tahu bahwa Jisung tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka, Miyeon pun lekas membuang wajahnya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata apapun, karena itu satu-satunya cara untuk menghindari adanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari anggota Stray Kids yang lain. Dan Miyeon tidak ingin membuang waktu.

"Kang Miyeon-ssi." Hyunjin berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian Miyeon kembali, tapi ia sadar bahwa Miyeon sudah cukup lelah hanya dengan bertemu dengan Hyunjin saja, bagaimana kalau dua personil sekaligus?

"Mwoya? Itu Kang Miyeon?" Tanya Jisung tidak percaya sesampainya di samping Hyunjin.

"Mmm." Hyunjin mengangguk.

"Daebak! Sejak kapan dia jadi secantik it―"

"Pssshh!" Hyunjin langsung menyikut Jisung dalam upayanya menghentikan kalimat yang tidak nyaman didengar pada telinga. Beruntung Jisung mau menurut dan cepat tanggap.

Kini keduanya hanya dapat memperhatikan sosok Miyeon dari belakang, melihat rambut hitam bergelombangnya tersibak menutupi punggung mungil miliknya.

"Kau berbicara dengan Miyeon?" Tanya Jisung penasaran.

"Mhm."

"Lalu?"

Kedua bahu lebar Hyunjin jatuh bersamaan dengan hembusan napasnya. "Apa yang kau harapkan? Tidak mungkin dia baik-baik saja setelah apa yang pernah kita lakukan terhadapnya."

― 20.54 KST ―

Karena adanya fansign hari ini, maka semua jadwal kelas pun diundur menjadi lebih sore. Sempat Miyeon ingin menyalahkan pihak ´artis´ yang mengadakan fansign di Universitas Kyunghee, tapi hal itu tentu saja tidak bisa ia lakukan. Siapa dia berusaha untuk protes? Dampaknya memang buruk bagi beberapa orang―termasuk Miyeon―tapi toh ada begitu banyak orang yang mengambil keberuntungan, karena selain mereka terbebas dari kelas, mereka juga berkesempatan untuk bertemu dengan idola terkenal Korea Selatan.

Seperti biasa, Miyeon pulang mengendarai bis kota sampai ke halte di dekat rumahnya. Setelah itu ia masih harus berjalan kaki selama beberapa menit masuk ke dalam perumahan karena tidak ada transportasi yang mengakses langsung ke dalam perumahan.

"Astaga, punggungku sakit sekali." Miyeon merenggangkan tubuhnya untuk beberapa saat tepat setelah ia turun dari bus. Hari itu terasa panjang sekali, belum lagi Hwang Hyunjin yang membuat segalanya menjadi lebih buruk dengan ´menyeret paksa´ untuk berbicara. Namun saat ini, Miyeon merasa lega karena akhirnya ia bisa kembali pulang ke rumah. Mungkin rencananya ia akan mandi lalu langsung menyerbu tempat tidur.

Kedua tungkai Miyeon berjalan memasuki perumahan. Berbeda dari jalan raya atau jalan utama, jalan perumahan tentu saja cenderung lebih sepi dan gelap. Terkadang Miyeon merasa ketakutan untuk berjalan sendirian di malam hari, tapi mereka bilang perumahan itu terbilang cukup aman dan bebas dari aktivitas kriminal, maka Miyeon percaya diri bahwa ia bisa selamat sampai di rumahnya.

Atau mungkin juga tidak.

Langkah Miyeon yang terbilang cepat kini memperlambat dengan sendirinya ketika ia mendengar adanya suara langkah kaki yang lain dari belakang. Miyeon benci berjalan di depan orang-orang, dia lebih suka berjalan di belakang karena itu tandanya dia tidak harus mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Usahanya memperlambat langkah kaki pun tidak berhasil, Miyeon masih dapat mendengar adanya seseorang di belakangnya tengah berjalan dengan begitu lambat.

´ Ah, sial. Malah rumah masih jauh, lagi. ´ Pikirnya. Takut untuk menghadap ke belakang, Miyeon pun memutuskan untuk terus melaju, tapi diam-diam ia juga mengambil pisau lipat yang selalu berada di dalam tasnya ke mana pun ia pergi.

Bukan apa-apa, tapi Miyeon bisa dibilang payah dalam hal bela diri dan pisau lipat adalah satu-satunya bantuan jika ia sedang dalam kondisi terancam sendirian.

Pisau lipat pun sudah digenggam dengan erat di depan dada, hanya tinggal menunggu kapan ia benar-benar bisa menggunakannya. Di dalam hatinya, Miyeon berdoa agar orang di belakang sana berhenti mengikutinya dan segera pergi jauh-jauh. Namun, hal itu tak kunjung terjadi juga. Miyeon ingin berlari, tapi ketakutannya sudah menginvasi. Apa ia harus berbalik badan dan melihat siapa yang berada di belakangnya? Tidak tahu, Miyeon tidak memiliki pilihan, dan jika iya pun, Miyeon tidak akan sanggup untuk membuat keputusan.

"Kang Miyeon."

"HAH?!"

Bagai kecepatan cahaya, Miyeon berbalik badan dan mengulurkan tangannya sejauh mungkin untuk membidik pisau lipatnya yang kecil itu ke arah si orang asing. Napasnya tidak beraturan, dadanya bahkan kembang kempis karena menahan rasa takut terlalu lama. Namun, apa yang Miyeon lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ternyata sedikit berbeda dengan ekspektasi.

Di hadapannya ada sosok seorang pria yang berperawakan lebih tinggi darinya, pria itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, topi dan masker penutup setengah wajah yang berwarna hitam pula. Pria itu mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan bahu dan nampak terkejut dengan reaksi Miyeon.

"Apa? Apa itu pisau lipat? Apa-apaan kau membawa pisau lipat denganmu? Kau bisa terluka jika kau salah menggunakannya, tahu?!" Pria itu berceloteh di balik masker hitamnya.

Miyeon masih berdiri dan mengangkat pisau lipatnya setinggi mungkin, sejajar dengan wajah pria itu. Sebelum pria itu mengungkapkan identitas dirinya, Miyeon tidak akan segan untuk terus menyodorkan pisau lipat.

Setelah hening selama beberapa lama, pria itu pun akhirnya melepas topi dan masker wajahnya. Pria itu adalah kejutan besar bagi Miyeon.

"Ini aku, Bang Chan. Turunkan pisaunya!"

Untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, Miyeon kehilangan bahasa dan tidak sanggup untuk berbicara. Dua sosok pria yang hari ini muncul secara tiba-tiba di hadapannya membuat Miyeon ingin sekali lari, kabur dan menjauh dari mereka, tapi pada kenyataannya, Miyeon hanya bisa diam di tempat dan membenci dirinya di sana.

Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di dalam kepala Miyeon ketika ia melihat Bang Chan berdiri di hadapannya. Kenapa Chan ada di sana? Bagaimana Chan bisa mengetahui keberadaannya saat ini? Dan banyak lagi. Namun, Miyeon hanya dapat menelan semua rasa penasaran itu, karena trauma yang ia dapatkan beberapa tahun lalu membuat lidahnya pilu dan membeku setiap kali ia melihat sosok anggota Stray Kids di dalam kehidupannya.

Semua ini datangnya terlalu tiba-tiba bagi Miyeon.

"M-maaf, seharusnya aku tidak datang dengan cara yang seperti ini, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan." Kata Chan seraya tersenyum tipis.

Miyeon mengganti arah matanya. Ia tidak ingin melihat Chan. ´ Kenapa kalian semua selalu bertindak sesuka hati dan pada akhirnya tersenyum seakan-akan semuanya tidak pernah terjadi, lalu minta maaf? ´ Gerutunya dalam hati.

Rasanya Miyeon ingin bertanya kepada Chan, bagaimana ia bisa menemuinya di sana dan kenapa, tapi Miyeon benci untuk membangun pembicaraan dengan orang-orang tertentu, Chan salah satunya. Ia tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga mendengarkan omongan mereka, karena Miyeon tahu, pada akhirnya mereka semua hanya menginginkan pengampunan.

"K-kau..." Chan terlihat canggung. "Apa kabar?"

Pertanyaan basa-basi yang tidak ingin Miyeon dengar. Sebelum amarahnya memuncak, Miyeon pun membuang wajah dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chan di sana. Namun, sama seperti Hyunjin, lelaki itu berusaha untuk menahan laju Miyeon.

"Biar kuantar pulang!" Ucap Chan dengan cepat. Rambutnya yang berwarna kecokelatan dan keriting itu tampak mengganggu di mata Miyeon. "M-maksudku... ayo kita jalan bersama-sama."

Miyeon tetap tidak peduli, ia berusaha kabur dan Chan yang memblokir jalannya, tapi Chan bekerja lebih keras dari sekedar memblokir jalan, ia kini benar-benar berjalan mengikuti Miyeon, menyesuaikan langkah kakinya dengan kecepatan kaki Miyeon.

"Miyeon-ssi."

Langkah kaki Miyeon berakselerasi.

"Miyeon-ah."

Miyeon nyaris berlari.

"Miyeon awas!"

Kedua tangan Chan menyergap lengan Miyeon dengan kuat dan menariknya ke belakang sebelum sebuah mobil yang melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi di perempatan perumahan nyaris menyentuh tubuh Miyeon.

Miyeon terkejut dengan mobil yang nyaris menabraknya, tapi lebih terkejut lagi dengan Chan yang dengan berani menyentuh lengannya dan menggenggamnya erat, bahkan Miyeon dapat merasakan napas Chan di samping telinganya. Sedekat itu?

"Jangan berlari, bahaya." Ujar Chan dengan lembut.

Miyeon masih menolak untuk berbicara, masih enggan untuk bertatapan dengan Chan. Tidak ada kata terima kasih yang terucap dari mulut Miyeon, bahkan ketika Chan sudah berusaha untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari kecelakaan minor.

"Jalanlah bersamaku, biar kuantar pulang." Kalimat itu menggelitik di telinga. Cepat-cepat Miyeon menarik tubuhnya lagi lalu berjalan perlahan, lebih tepatnya gontai karena syok yang diberikan oleh pengendara kurang berhati-hati tadi.

Kali ini Miyeon tidak bisa berbuat banyak hal, maka ia hanya membiarkan Chan berjalan di sampingnya.

Di bawah lampu jalanan yang remang-remang berwarna oranye, kedua insan itu berjalan perlahan dengan pikiran dan hati mereka yang kacau balau. Sepi, tidak ada siapapun di sana selain mereka berdua yang sama-sama dilanda badai dan dilema, juga bulan sabit dan pepohonan di balik rumah-rumah.

"Kau tidak kedinginan? Mau pakai jaketku?" Chan menawarkan.

"..."

"Tidak? Okay, pastikan saja kau tidak sakit karena angin malam."

"..."

"Mau kubawakan tasnya?"

"..."

"Tidak juga? Okay, hati-hati dengan pisau lipatnya. Sebaiknya kau tinggalkan saja di rumah."

"..."

"Tadi siang Hyunjin bertemu dengamu, ya? Dia bilang dia sangat mengagumimu." Kata Chan, lalu terkekeh. "Berani sekali dia menemuimu seperti itu, kuharap dia tidak bicara yang aneh-aneh kepadamu."

"..."

"Jadi benar sekarang ini kau adalah mahasiswi jurnalisme? Hebat sekali, kau mungkin bisa menjadi jurnalis handal untuk JYP. Aku juga ingin kuliah, tapi PD-nim belum membolehkanku karena kami sedang dalam masa promosi yang padat. Mungkin nanti, setelah girl group JYP debut, jadwal Stray Kids akan menjadi lebih renggang dan aku boleh daftar kuliah."

´ Dia ini bodoh atau apa? ´ Pikir Miyeon.

"Mungkin kalau aku sudah diperbolehkan kuliah, aku akan mendaftar ke Kyunghee. Pertama, aku ingin mengambil jurusan komposisi musik yang bagus dan terkenal. Kedua, supaya bisa bertemu lebih sering denganmu."

´ Tolong buang dirimu jauh-jauh dariku. ´ Miyeon mengelak.

"Oh iya, omong-omong, dua hari yang lalu aku berbicara dengan adik sepupumu. Dia bilang kau mengantarnya ke fansign Stray Kids. Aku melihatmu di sana, mengenakan atasan merah muda dan celana panjang, cantik sekali. Kata adikmu, dia akan membuatmu menjadi seorang STAY alias penggemar Stray Kids. Kalau dia berhasil, aku berjanji akan menyerahkan Changbin kepadanya. Lucu sekali ya adikmu itu."

"..."

"Aku sedikit kecewa karena tidak melihatmu hari ini di kampus. Malah Hyunjin yang pergi menemuimu terlebih dahulu." Suara Chan terdengar kesal, tapi diakhiri dengan kekehan. "Sekarang ini Stray Kids sedang naik daun, kau mungkin sudah tahu. Kami selalu memenangkan trophy di acara musik maupun awards. Kami sibuk datang ke stasiun TV untuk shooting variety show, interview dan lain-lain. Jadwal kami sangat padat, memang melelahkan, tapi aku senang karena itu artinya Stray Kids sudah banyak dikenal oleh banyak orang, banyak digemari dan aku ingin hal itu berlangsung sedikit lama."

"..."

"Haaah, aku benar-benar bahagia menjadi seorang Bang Chan sekaligus ketua bagi Stray Kids. Rasanya seperti diberkati."

"..."

"Kau ingat Lee Seojin dan teman-temannya? Mereka sedang direncanakan untuk debut tahun ini. Aku tidak yakin ada berapa anggota yang ditetapkan untuk debut nantinya, tapi mereka sedang bekerja keras untuk menghasilkan debut stage yang keren."

´ Apa dia sengaja berbicara seperti itu di hadapanku? Keterlaluan. ´

"Sekarang, apa yang sedang kau persiapkan? Apa kau sedang sibuk dilanda tugas-tugas atau mempersiapkan skripsi? Atau belum?"

"..."

"Kau sudah tahu kan sekarang JYP punya gedung baru? Di lantai dasar ada cafe yang terbuka untuk umum. Sebaiknya kau coba untuk mampir ke sana, karena di sana juga biasanya banyak mahasiswa yang mengerjakan tugas seraya minum kopi. Harganya lumayan terjangkau, jadi kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu seraya belajar di sana. Siapa tahu kita bertemu."

"..."

"Belakangan ini TWICE sunbaenim juga―"

"Aduh!" Miyeon seketika berhenti di tempat, wajahnya terlihat masam.

"Ada apa, Miyeon?"

"Uhh... tidak. Hanya... rumahku sudah kelewatan, harusnya belok di sana." Miyeon berdecak, gelagatnya seperti yang frustrasi.

"Oh? Kalau begitu ayo―"

"―Bang Chan-ssi, Anda tidak sedang sibuk atau apa? Anggota band Anda tidak mencari? Manager Anda tidak mencari? Sebenarnya, apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?"

"...kau berbicara formal kepadaku?"

Miyeon mengerlingkan kedua bola matanya dengan malas lalu menghembuskan napas yang berat. "Tidak. Lupakan!" Penyesalan pun datang karena ia baru saja berbicara.

"Miyeon-ah." Bang Chan segera menempatkan dirinya di hadapan Miyeon. Lagi-lagi memblokir jalan gadis itu. "Apakah ada hal yang bisa kulakukan supaya kau benar-benar memaafkanku?"

"..."

"Aku tidak menyukai caramu berbicara kepadaku seperti tadi. Kau memanggilku dengan sebutan formal, apa-apaan itu?"

"..."

"Benar, aku pernah keterlaluan. Benar, aku pernah menyakitimu. Benar, aku yang menghancurkan mimpimu saat itu. Lalu sekarang apa? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membayar kesalahanku? Kenapa kau tidak bicara?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu. Kenapa kalian tidak mengerti?" Miyeon akhirnya melepaskan suaranya, meski tangisan sudah sampai pada tekak, tapi Miyeon benci terlihat lemah di hadapan sosok-sosok yang pernah menyakitinya. "Selama ini hidupku baik-baik saja, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Aku melanjutkan jenjang pendidikan, aku masuk ke universitas, aku membuat banyak teman, nilaiku bagus, hidupku menyenangkan. Sampai tadi siang, satu per satu dari kalian muncul secara tiba-tiba lalu menanyakan kabarku seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara kita. Apa sih yang kalian incar dariku? Kenapa kalian tidak bisa membiarkanku pergi saja seperti yang sudah kalian lakukan sebenarnya?"

Kini, Bang Chan yang bungkam.

"Jadi ini salahku lagi? Salahku karena muncul di acara kalian dua hari yang lalu, begitu?"

"..."

"Hyunjin dengan mudahnya datang lalu bilang dia ingin berbicara sebagai teman denganku. Teman? Teman apanya? Apa kita pernah menjadi teman? Kalian bahkan benci mengakuiku sebagai trainee pada saat itu, kalian mati-matian berusaha menyingkirkanku dari daftar trainee, lalu sekarang kalian datang dan mengakuiku sebagai teman. Wow, Tuhan, hidupku lucu sekali."

Miyeon menyibakkan poninya ke belakang dan tertawa sarkastis. Semua celotehan itu disampaikan dengan penuh emosi, sesuatu yang sudah lama ingin Miyeon lakukan, tapi entah kepada siapa dan bagaimana. Malam itu, tidak tanggung-tanggung, Miyeon seakan ´memuntahkan´ semuanya di hadapan Bang Chan.

"Maafkan aku karena telah mengecewakan kalian. Kalian semua pasti berpikir bahwa aku akan gagal dalam segala aspek di hidupku. Maaf karena aku telah menjadi Kang Miyeon yang pintar dan bersekolah, mencapai cita-cita lewat universitas dan mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik daripada sebelumnya."

"..."

"Sekarang pergilah, aku lelah."

"Aku hanya ingin meminta kesempatan kedua, itu saja." Chan menjawab dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Miyeon terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya menatap wajah Chan dengan penuh amarah, tidak mempercayai keberanian Chan dalam meminta begitu banyak hal.

"Alasanku menemuimu seperti ini karena aku tidak tahu darimana dan bagaimana aku harus mengawalinya. Setelah melihatmu dua hari yang lalu, rasanya aku ingin menghampirimu dan menjelaskan segalanya, meminta maaf dan menebus kesalahanku dengan cara apapun. Namun, aku tidak tahu harus mengawalinya dari mana, aku terlalu takut bahwa kau akan membenciku seumur hidup."

"Aku memaafkanmu." Jawab Miyeon dengan cepat. "Tapi kau juga melupakanmu. Kenapa? Karena aku tahu tidak ada gunanya memikirkan masa lalu, di mana aku hanya terluka dan menangis. Aku benci menjadi seperti itu."

"..."

"Kuharap kau mengerti. Sekarang kau punya kehidupan sendiri, aku juga, sebaiknya kita kembali ke hari di mana kita tidak saling mengenal, kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi, jangan coba temui aku karena aku juga tidak akan menemuimu. Jika kita bertemu secara tidak sengaja, jadilah idola yang profesional, fokus saja dengan pekerjaanmu dan buang wajahmu dariku. Jangan tegur sapa denganku, jangan lihat aku, menjauh dariku. Dengan begitu, kita masing-masing akan baik-baik saja." Jelas Miyeon.

Sang adam tertawa, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Miyeon katakan terhadapnya. Menyingkirkan atau menghindari, keduanya sama saja bagi Chan, masih menjadi satu hal yang belum bisa ia terima. Namun, Chan tahu di mana letak kesalahannya yang membuat Miyeon berani berucap setajam itu.

"Hah, Kang Miyeon, aku minta sebuah pengampunan, bukan diusir seperti ini." Bang Chan tertawa dengan air mata yang nyaris tumpah dari gelas matanya. "Baik. Tapi aku punya satu kondisi yang harus kau kabulkan untukku. Malam ini. Jika kau mengelak, berarti aku juga akan mengelak permintaanmu. Satu permintaan untuk permintaan."

Miyeon mendengus kesal, tapi dia tidak punya banyak pilihan, karena itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk berpisah selama yang ia bisa dengan Chan. Apapun permintaan itu, bahkan yang terburuk sekalipun, Miyeon tetap berusaha untuk tidak menolak.

"Okay, apa?" Tanyanya.

Bang Chan tersenyum. Kakinya melangkah supaya mendekat dengan Miyeon, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga wajah mereka sejajar. Tidak ada jarak lagi di antara wajah mereka, sampai bibir Chan menyentuh bibir Miyeon dengan lembut untuk beberapa saat.

Terkejut setengah mati, Miyeon nyaris saja menolak, tapi ia tahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mundur karena jika ia pergi menjauh, maka Chan sudah pasti tidak akan menghentikan usahanya menemui Miyeon dan meminta maaf.

Ciuman yang lembut itu Chan bawa hingga berujung kepada pelukan erat yang hangat di tengah angin malam. Miyeon membeku, tangannya siap menampar wajah Chan tapi hal itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan.

Suara kecupan manis pun menjadi akhir dari ciuman mereka. Miyeon berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan wajah memerah yang diakibatkan oleh rasa malu dan marah yang bercampur, juga panik, sementara Chan tersenyum dengan rasa kecewa.

"Permintaanmu dikabulkan. Terima kasih sudah menjadi kencanku malam ini. Selamat malam, Kang Miyeon."

― END ―


	2. Berantakan

**Beauty and still is.**

Author: forbangnaldo

Cast: Bang Chan, Kang Miyeon (OC / as you), Stray Kids

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is written originally by and has no association with the real cast(s).

3rd Point of View

―――――――――――――――――――

―――――――――――――――――――

Sebuah penyesalan yang tidak lagi terhingga sakitnya, satu buah kesalahan yang tidak akan dapat Bang Chan hilangkan dari dalam dirinya, satu ketakutan dan satu penyakit berbahaya untuk hati seorang Christopher yang kian melemah itu.

Kejadian beberapa malam yang lalu masih belum bisa Bang Chan maafkan, masih belum bisa Bang Chan terima. Penolakan bukan lah hal yang diharapkan oleh Bang Chan ketika ia bertemu Kang Miyeon, bukan itu tujuannya. Yang ingin Bang Chan dapatkan adalah kembalinya pertemanan mereka dan sebuah kata pemaafan yang tulus, meskipun lucu untuk dikatakan karena sebelum malam hari itu, mereka berdua belum pernah _benar-benar_ berteman.

Untuk pertama kalinya Bang Chan memposisikan diri sebagai sosok yang paling bodoh, bahkan di matanya sendiri. Belum ada yang dapat menebus rasa bersalah Bang Chan kepada Kang Miyeon, tidak Hyunjin yang sudah berusaha untuk mempersatukan mereka, tidak dirinya, tidak Kang Miyeon. Bang Chan sendiri tidak mengerti perasaan macam apa yang sedang melandanya—jelas sekali, lebih dari sekedar rasa penyesalan, amarah dan dilema, tapi ada perasaan lain yang membuatnya ingin sekali berbicara kepada Kang Miyeon dan menjadi bukti bahwa seorang Christopher Bang sudah berubah.

Malam hari lainnya yang berlalu dengan rasa hambar. Bang Chan berkutat pada layar monitor dan sampling music pad-nya, sebuah rutinitas yang kini terasa lebih membosankan jika dibandingkan dengan sebelum ia melihat wajah Kang Miyeon di acara fansign beberapa hari lampau.

Biasanya Bang Chan akan membutuhkan waktu sekitar empat jam sampai ia dapat menyelesaikan satu buah lagu, tapi ini sudah lewat dari enam jam dan ia belum mendapatkan melodi yang tepat untuk lagu selanjutnya. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan, sudah pasti lewat tengah malam. Insomnia yang dialami oleh Bang Chan bermetamorfosis menjadi sebuah penyakit kronis.

"Hyung,"

Tekanan-tekanan yang ia terima malam hari itu membuatnya lupa bahwa Changbin adalah teman sekamarnya, berada di sana dan sedari tadi menunggu Bang Chan memindahkan diri ke tempat tidur. Tapi tidak, ketua mereka masih duduk dengan posisi yang tidak beraturan di meja belajar.

"Kupikir kau tidur, Changbin-ah." Bang Chan membalas tanpa menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Sudah jam empat pagi. Serius, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, sih?" Changbin keluar dari selimutnya dan duduk pada bibir tempat tidur, memantau sang kakak yang nampak serius bekerja , tapi di dalam satu waktu yang bersamaan juga tidak bernyawa.

Untuk beberapa saat Bang Chan tidak menjawab, ia hanya bermain dengan mouse di samping laptop-nya, memindah-mindahkan kursor dari satu titik ke titik yang lain.

"Hyung?"

"—kalau aku melakukan kesalahan besar, apa kau akan memaafkanku, Changbin-ah?"

Sontak pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil itu mengerlingkan matanya begitu ia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka akan berlangsung. Dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Bang Chan saja, Changbin sudah bisa menebak, apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh sang ketua.

"Apa ini masih tentang Miyeon? Hyung, sudah lah—"

"—Miyeon mengatakan padaku agar dia dan aku sebaiknya tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Dia membenciku separah itu?" Suara Bang Chan pada pukul empat pagi tidak terdengar seperti yang seharusnya, di mana biasanya ia akan kelihatan sangat kelelahan dan setengah sekarat. Kali ini, tidak sama sekali. Ia bahkan memutar kursinya dengan bersemangat agar bisa bertatap wajah dengan Changbin, lalu berbicara dengan intonasi yang tidak diduga-duga. "Dia tidak memaafkan apa yang kulakukan beberapa tahun lalu, apa yang kita lakukan."

Bahu Changbin jatuh begitu saja, kehilangan kata-kata untuk meyakinkan Bang Chan bahwa memusingkan Kang Miyeon bukan lah jalan terbaik untuk melanjutkan kehidupan. Namun, Changbin takut bahwa opininya tidak akan membantu Bang Chan menjadi lebih baik.

´ Mungkin jatuh cinta. ´ Pikir Changbin seraya menghela napas lelah.

"Katanya, dia dan aku punya kehidupan yang berbeda sekarang. Jadi aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Menurutmu, itu masuk akal?"

Pertanyaan Bang Chan terdengar sepenuhnya retorik bagi Changbin.

"Dia memaafkanku, tapi dia tidak ingin menemuiku. Menurutmu, apa hal seperti itu memungkinkan? Bukannya kalau dia memaafkan, dia tidak akan menolak untuk bertemu denganku?"

Sebuah kesimpulan yang bisa Changbin tarik dari perbincangan pukul empat pagi mereka: Bang Chan sudah gila.

Sebelum Bang Chan menyerangnya dengan berbagai macam filosofi tidak masuk akal yang tidak memiliki jawaban, cepat-cepat Changbin menyela dengan sebuah pernyataan yang bermain logika.

"Hyung, apa kau tidak merasa bahwa... apa yang Miyeon katakan itu ada benarnya?" Changbin bertanya dengan begitu berhati-hati. Tentu, dia takut, karena apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Bang Chan.

Si ketua tidak menjawab karena tidak mengerti, atau lebih tepatnya, tidak menyangka bahwa Changbin akan mengatakan hal yang berlawanan.

"Miyeon sudah dewasa, dan kau benar... dia sudah berbeda dari Kang Miyeon yang dulu pernah kita kenal. Dia jauh lebih bijak dan mengerti mengenai situasi semacam ini. Apa yang dia katakan itu ada benarnya untuk kebaikan kalian berdua."

"..."

"Tujuanmu meminta maaf itu sangat lah baik dan aku yakin Miyeon pasti mengapresiasinya dalam diam. Namun, kita semua sudah menyakitinya dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Mungkin, ini hukuman untuk kita. Tidak kah kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Mereka adalah teman sekamar, sudah sering berargumen karena perbedaan pendapat. Kali ini, agak sulit bagi Bang Chan untuk menerima pernyataan Changbin, karena itu sama sekali bukan apa yang diharapkannya. Bang Chan ingin Miyeon memaafkan kesalahannya dengan tulus, tanpa harus adanya menjaga jarak atau membenci satu sama lain dalam bungkam.

Kamar pun hening, menusuk atmosfirnya hingga Changbin secara instan merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, aku bukannya ingin membuatmu merasa lebih buruk, bukan begitu maksudku. Tapi ada baiknya jika kita berikan Miyeon sedikit waktu, bukan? Kita baru saja bertemu dengannya setelah beberapa tahun, aku yakin dia pasti merasa sangat terkejut saat ini." Changbin membenarkan posisi bantalnya. "Ada waktunya kita dan dia akan rujuk lagi, tapi untuk sekarang, cobalah untuk mengerti situasi, hyung."

Bang Chan terdiam, lalu beberapa detik setelahnya kembali memutar kursi dan berfokus kepada pekerjaannya pada layar laptop.

"Aku hanya ingin memiliki hubungan yang baik dengannya, itu saja." Bang Chan menutup perbincangan mereka tatkala Changbin tidak punya nyali lagi untuk membalas.

Isi kepala Bang Chan saling berbenturan bagaikan benang kusut, tidak tertata sama sekali. Sebagian diisi oleh pekerjaan, sebagian diisi oleh lelah, sebagiannya lagi diisi oleh sosok Kang Miyeon yang ia rindukan.

Malam itu menjadi malam lain yang menyekik bagi Bang Chan, tidak ada lagi yang namanya tidur, hanya bekerja dalam suasana hati yang sedang lumpuh.

"No way, I must talk with her!"

Sebagai wanita dewasa yang sudah mampu menghindupi dirinya sendiri, Kang Miyeon adalah wanita yang terbilang bisa mengatur urusan finansial dengan baik. Pekerjaan sampingan sebagai resepsionis hotel yang dikerjakannya sangatlah membantu dalam kehidupan, setidaknya ia tidak harus meminta sang bibi untuk keperluan pribadi.

Pukul tiga sore di Times Square Mall, waktu penyegaran setelah satu hari yang panjang dihabiskan hanya di dalam kampus.

Dua hari yang lalu Miyeon baru saja menerima uang gajian di dalam akun bank-nya, sebuah kabar baik dan membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Memang, Miyeon bukan wanita yang gila belanja, bahkan termasuk ke dalam kategori seseorang yang cenderung hemat, tapi yang namanya wanita pasti punya kebutuhan khusus.

Waktunya berbelanja.

Kang Miyeon menelusuri lorong-lorong pakaian di sayap barat lantai dua Times Square Mall, di mana pakaian wanita berjajar dengan rapi, digantung secara padat dan bersandingan. Terkahir kali Miyeon berbelanja mungkin empat bulan yang lalu, setiap kali berbelanja pun tidak pernah banyak. Semua uangnya ia simpan dengan begitu baik pada akun tabungan untuk kebutuhannya di masa depan.

Namun sore ini, rasanya Miyeon benar-benar butuh hiburan meskipun harus pergi sendirian.

"Oh? Ini juga bagus." Miyeon mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah pakaian yang masih terkaitkan pada kepala gantungan. Sementara di tangannya yang lain juga ada satu helai gaun dengan model dan warna yang lain.

Bingung, itu lah yang seringkali di alami wanita ketika mereka sedang berbelanja. Semua nampak bagus, sayangnya tidak mungkin untuk dibeli secara bersamaan.

"Aduh, itu yang merah juga bagus, bagaimana ya...?" Masih belum ada jawaban untuk keinginannya, bahkan sekarang ada satu tambahan jenis baju yang masuk ke dalam daftar belanjanya. "Apa dibeli semuanya saja, ya? Kan lumayan, untuk kuliah dan kalau ada makan malam dengan teman kerja."

"Kang Miyeon-ssi? Eo—? Ini Kang Miyeon?"

Suara seorang pemuda yang begitu dalam dan mengintimidasi membuyarkan konsentrasi Miyeon yang sedang memilih-milih pakaian. Sontak kepalanya pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya.

Lagi-lagi pertemuan yang sangat tidak diharapkan terjadi di kehidupan Kang Miyeon. Masih seseorang dari masa lalu yang pernah membuat hatinya terpecah belah, kali ini seseorang yang keberadaannya lebih mengecewakan daripada Hwang Hyunjin, temannya yang bernama Han Jisung.

"Omo? Benarkah ini Kang Miyeon?"

Miyeon berusaha untuk tidak terkejut dengan keberadaan Jisung yang tiba-tiba di sana. Ia buat wajahnya sedatar mungkin, tanpa ekspresi apapun yang dapat menunjukkan apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

"Annyeong haseyo." Kepalanya mengangguk dengan—sangat—sedikit untuk menyapa Jisung, tanpa senyuman, tanpa intonasi, bahkan volume suaranya pun terdengar seperti yang tengah berbisik.

"Waah, jadi ini Kang Miyeon? Daebak! Tidak kusangka kau sudah berubah jadi secantik ini. Yaaa, kau benar-benar Kang Miyeon yang berbeda sekarang."

Kalimat itu tentu saja Miyeon anggap sebagai sarkasme.

"Jisung-ie, apa yang sedang— woah... ini siapa?" Satu orang lagi datang menyusutkan keinginan belanja Miyeon. Ternyata ia datang ke tempat yang salah.

"Minho hyung, ini Kang Miyeon. Trainee yang dulu—" Jisung menggantung kalimatnya dan mengganti kata-kata dengan gestik tubuh yang penuh provokasi; menggambarkan sosok seorang wanita yang gendut dan berantakan, terlihat jelas dari tangannya yang bergerak membentuk lingkaran besar di sekitar pipi dan wajah.

"Benarkah? Ini Kang Miyeon?" Lee Minho namanya, masih salah satu dari mereka yang bersekongkol dengan Bang Chan dalam misi penyingkiran Kang Miyeon dari JYP beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Pantas saja Chan hyung tidak pernah berhenti membicarakanmu, ternyata kau sudah secantik ini."

"Kau operasi plastik?"

"Apa uangmu sudah banyak sekarang? Lihat lah di mana kau tengah berbelanja sekarang! Kau ada di tempat yang sangat mewah. Hanya artis papan atas dan orang kaya yang berbelanja di sini."

"Melihatmu dari dekat sudah tidak lagi membuat mataku sakit."

"Boleh aku minta tips diet?"

Jisung dan Minho terus berbicara secara bergantian, melontarkan kalimat-kalimat tidak menyenangkan yang membuat gundukan marah di hati Miyeon semakin besar dan terus menyesakkan. Air mata Miyeon nyaris saja tumpah ke pipi, tapi sebelum sang hawa bisa meledak, seseorang datang untuk _melerai_ kedua orang lelaki yang tengah melempar belati kepada Miyeon.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Suara itu juga familiar di telinga Miyeon. Semuanya, Miyeon mengenal semua suara-suara itu.

Pria yang lebih tinggi pun datang membawa paras yang wibawa dan dewasa. Atmosfir di sekitar pria ketiga itu menunjukkan bahwa ia sedikit berbeda, tapi karena Miyeon pernah mengenalnya di masa lalu yang kelam, maka pria ketiga itu sama sekali tidak berbeda dari Jisung dan Minho di mata Miyeon.

"Hyung, ini Kang Mi—"

"Jisung-ah, tutup mulutmu! Sekarang kembali kepada manager dan cepat bayar barang-barangmu!"

"H-hyung?"

"Minho, kau juga. Segera bayar barang-barangmu dan kembali ke mobil."

"K-kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tidak hanya Minho, Jisung pun terlihat sama bingungnya dengan kelakuan Kim Woojin yang seakan memarahi mereka. "Kami hanya—"

"Aku dengar apa yang kalian lakukan. Tidak ingin ketua kita marah karena kelakuan bodoh kalian, kan?" Woojin membalas.

"Aish, hyung ini. Kenapa selalu berpihak kepada Chan hyung?" Jisung memberikan reaksi yang kesal. Bahunya naik, tidak menyukai apa yang baru saja Woojin lakukan. "Oke, kita akan kembali. Ayo, Minho hyung!"

"Dadah Miyeon!"

Dua orang pria pun pergi meninggalkan Miyeon, dan yang kini tersisa hanyalah Kim Woojin.

Persetan dengan apa yang sudah Woojin lakukan untuk Miyeon, tetap saja semua itu tidak membuat imej Woojin terlihat lebih baik. Setelah kedatangan dua orang tadi, Miyeon pun kehilangan selera untuk melakukan lebih banyak hal hari itu, rasa lelah jadi semakin terasa dan niatan untuk pulang lebih awal pun muncul.

Kedua gaun yang tadi ditaksir oleh Miyeon pun ia kembalikan ke tempatnya semula.

´ Benar. Memangnya aku punya berapa banyak uang untuk berbelanja di sini? ´ Ujar hatinya dengan kesal.

"Aku minta maaf soal Jisung dan Minho. Mereka memang harus diajari." Kata Woojin, berusaha untuk terdengar seramah mungkin.

Namun, Miyeon tidak peduli. Untuk saat ini, tidak ada satu kata maaf pun yang dapat mengobati luka di dalam hati Miyeon.

Sesudahnya ia menaruh kedua gaun yang baru saja akan dibeli, kedua kaki Miyeon cepat melangkah meninggalkan Woojin sendirian di tempatnya, sekaligus meninggalkan kesan yang canggung di antara mereka.

Marah, rasa itu tidak dapat dipendam oleh Miyeon. Bahkan ketika parasnya sudah berubah pun, ia merasa bahwa dirinya masih terlalu lemah, belum bisa berdiri untuk diri sendiri dan melindungi hatinya yang sempat hancur lebur itu.

Jika saja tidak ada hari di mana Miyeon pernah bertemu dengan Stray Kids setelah beberapa tahun, atau tidak—akan lebih baik jika Miyeon tidak pernah melangkah ke dalam gedung JYP dan memiliki percaya diri yang tinggi untuk menjadi idola di masa depan. Kehidupannya, mungkin, akan berjalan jauh lebih baik.

— the next day, Kyunghee University —

Hari-hari lain yang monoton dan cukup melelahkan bagi Miyeon. Tidak hanya dia, tapi juga teman-temannya. Duduk di kelas untuk mendengarkan dosen mengajar, sementara siang hari yang panas membuat otak Miyeon tidak dapat bekerja dengan optimal.

Satu-satunya yang Miyeon inginkan saat ini adalah pergi ke taman dan menikmati angin segar, atau berbelanja. Pertemuannya dengan anggota Stray Kids kemarin membuat Miyeon membuat Miyeon tidak dapat beristirahat dengan baik, alhasil, kini ia merasa lelah setengah mati.

"Baiklah, masih ada lima belas menit sebelum kelas kita selesai. Kita akan menyelesaikan materi sampai sini."

"YEEEE—"

"Jangan senang dulu. Bukan berarti kelas kita akan berhenti sampai di sini."

"Yaaaah."

Kekecewaan nampak dengan begitu jelas pada wajah para pelajar. Mereka yang tadinya sudah bangkit dari bangku dengan begitu bersemangat, langsung kembali duduk bermalas-malasan, menyayangkan waktu lima belas menit mereka.

"Tugas akhir sebelum kalian ujian akhir pada semester ini." Professor Han berhasil membuat pelajarnya mengeluh kesah hanya dengan satu kalimat tidak lengkap saja. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa apa yang ia lakukan itu _menyulitkan_ bagi mahasiswa dan mahasiswi, tapi professor Han juga bukan orang yang bisa sembarangan memberi nilai. Prinsipnya, mereka yang bekerja, mereka yang berhak mendapatkan _upah_.

"Aku bisa gila kalau makan tugas terus menerus." Miyeon berceletuk.

"Kau tidak sendirian kok, Miyeon." Timpal salah seorang temannya.

Semua murid mengeluarkan buku catatan untuk menulis poin-poin penting yang sekiranya akan dikatakan oleh Professor Han perihal tugas mereka.

"Kalian akan melakukan tugas sebagai seorang jurnalis, menulis berita dari hasil wawancara dan akan dipublikasi sebagai tugas dari semester ini." Kata Professor Han. "Partner, tema dan interviewee akan saya acak dan ditentukan."

"Ini jauh lebih gila lagi." Ucap seseorang.

"Hanya dengan begini tanggung jawab kalian terhadap satu sama lain akan terlatih," profesor Han mengeluarkan berkas-berkas dari dalam tasnya lalu ditaruh dengan sembarang di atas meja, "baiklah, pasangan yang pertama..."

Para pelajar duduk seraya menelan perasaan yang bermacam-macam. Ada yang senang, ada yang kecewa, ada yang kesal dan ada yang tidak peduli. Itu semua tergantung dari siapa pasangan mereka, tema apa yang mereka dapat dan siapa orang yang akan mereka wawancara. Hal-hal semacam itu sudah pasti menentukan gejolak hati mereka.

"Pasangan ke-enam... Mark Lee dan Kang Miyeon."

Begitu namanya disebut oleh sang profesor, Kang Miyeon langsung menghembuskan napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Mark Lee, seseorang yang Miyeon tahu dapat diandalkan.

"Kalian akan mewawancara salah satu penggerak terbesar dari industri hiburan kita. JYP Entertainment."

Hidup tidak selamanya berjalan mulus, tapi bagi Miyeon, kehidupannya selama beberapa ini telah berjalan terlalu tidak mulus. Lagi-lagi sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu. Kang Miyeon sama sekali tidak mengerti, bagaimana perjalanan hidupnya sekarang masih harus terus tersambung dengan masa lalu yang begitu pilu dan gelap. Muak, tapi ia tidak bisa berteriak.

"Ada apa dengan wajah itu? Tidak suka aku menjadi partnermu?" Suara itu menginterupsi Miyeon yang sedang muram.

Mark Lee datang dan duduk di samping Miyeon membawa senyuman yang ramah.

"Eh―kamu..." Secepat kilat Miyeon mengubah raut wajahnya untuk menyambut kedatangan Mark. "Tadi kau bilang apa? Tidak suka?"

"Habis wajahnya begitu, seperti yang tidak suka." Kata Mark.

"Aku hanya lelah saja, aku senang sekali bisa bekerja sama denganmu, Mark. Kapan lagi aku bekerjasama dengan ketua perhimpunan mahasiswa Kyunghee, kan? Jangan buat aku minder, ya!" Miyeon menyikut lengan Mark dengan lembut, menandakan bahwa ia tengah bermain-main.

"Minder apanya, sih?" Mark terkekeh. "Aku senang sekali kita bisa bekerjasama. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, aku mendapatkan partner tugas yang tepat."

"Kalau begitu kita akan sukseskan tugas ini?" Miyeon membuka telapak tangannya.

Yang laki-laki membalas dengan sebuah tepukan tangan pelan pada telapak tangan Miyeon, high-five yang berarti keduanya sepakat untuk melakukan yang terbaik.

"Baiklah, Miyeon dan Mark," profesor Han menyela, "tema besar kalian adalah adalah mencari tahu peranan artis yang bernaung di sana dalam kesuksesan JYP. Jika kalian bisa berbicara langsung dengan artisnya, maka akan menjadi nilai plus bagi kalian."

"Baik." Mark dan Miyeon menjawab secara bersamaan.

Tantangan berada di depan mata, pastinya Miyeon tidak ingin mengecewakan Mark dalam tugas mereka.

Untuk saat ini, profesionalitas itu diperlukan. Apakah Miyeon akan mengalami kesulitan dalam menyelesaikan tugas, ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menjadikan semuanya terlihat lebih baik.


End file.
